Don't Speak
by kissmesweetly
Summary: COMPLETE Song-fic-ish (No Doubt- Don't Speak) but now a story. The ex-lovers cross paths...what will happen?
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, zip. :)

Don't Speak

Hermione POV

It's been...hmm..six months, eleven days, six hours, and nine minutes since he told me we were over. It has been four minutes since I last thought of him.

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

I remember the break up like it was yesterday. We were in his chambers. As dark and dank as they seemed, I found them rather romantic. Perhaps it was because of all the memories we had shared thereour first kiss (one month after my graduation), our first love confessions (three months into our relationship), the first time where we...slept together (nearly a year in), and so many other important things had happened there, not just romantically. I knew something had been troubling him lately. He was distant, lost interest in sex (unlike any man I knew), and he would request a lot of time alone. Somehow I think I knew that when he called me to his chambers that day, something horrible would happen.

He didn't beat around the bush. "Hermione, we can't see each other anymore." No explanation, nothing. He simply requested that I leave him alone, and to please not contact himever. With tears rivulating down my face I did as he asked. I haven't seen him since then.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I thought I caught a glimpse of long black hair as I entered Flourish and Bott's in Diagon Alley. I assumed I was mistaken, it wouldn't be the first time I thought I saw him. I perused the seemingly endless aisle of quills and parchment, that boasted everything from Exploding Parchment, to Disguising Quills. There it was again, that black hair, it was easily distinguishable, especially when the owner's height gave him at least a head over the other customers in the store. Then he turned around.

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

It was him. I could feel the sheer horror freezing my blood. I turned away immediately, hoping against hope that he hadn't seen me. The color rose in my cheeks, I had been blatantly staring at him for Merlin knows how long. I scurried towards the door keeping my head down, until I knocked into a young boy of about twelve...he must have been buying school supplies. I bent over to help him collect his parcels, I saw a shadow looming over me. He was close enough to me that I could smell his cologne, my favorite kind, a little minty with a little bit of a clean-scrubbed scent. Oh sweet Merlin...he's watching me.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I turned to stood up and found myself nose-to-chest with my ex. I looked up slowly, to see him looking down disdainfully. "Excuse me. You are in my way," he muttered, still lacking the curtiosy to acknowledge me.

"Forgive me Severus, some of us have the manners to help others we may have hurt." My voice is cold, my words calculated.

"Hermione, don't be like this." His tone changes immediately, to apologetic. "Why don't we get some tea or the like, my treat?"

As badly as I want to scream "No you evil bastard! You hurt me! Do you know how many nights I've cried over YOU!" But instead I smile sweetly, and say "Sure. Sounds great." Great. Right. Having tea with the man I hate, and the man I love, yet only with one man.

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

I suppose you could call our conversation awkward. But that's obvious, after all, any conversation with someone who was important even key to your life, but now is not is bound to be a little difficult.

I began our catching-up. "So, I got the Medi-Witch position at St. Mungo's."

He replied. "I didn't doubt you would. You're extremely talented Hermione."

I blushed, as I always did when he complimented me. The blush intensified when I felt his foot carressing mine underneath the table. "Uh, you, haven't, um, told me anything about you?" I feebly attempted to draw his attention away from me.

"There's not much to tell," he purred in that intoxicating voice of his. "I'm still the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I'm still alive." His foot hadn't left mine yet. Why didn't I just draw back? Because I could physically not. "But I think we should return to my place to continue our discussion...in private." The look in his eyes, and the proximity in which he had placed himself to me indicated he had no intention of discussing anything.

"Sure." Oh no. No, no, no! I heard the seduction in my voice. I was supposed to say "No thank you, you've screwed up my life fine thank you." But now we are at his place. Those sexily mysterious dark chambers that I once called home.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

He kissed me. That's all it took for me to forget all ideas of leaving. The lips that I had lusted after for the past six months were finally touching mine. It was my idea of perfection. So was every beautiful act we performed on each other's bodies after that kiss.

_Don't speak,_

_don't speak, _

_don't speak, _

_oh I know what you're thinking _

_And I don't need your reasons _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're real good _

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la _

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

The next morning, I awoke before he did. At first I was confused to wake up in his room, then the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back. Ohhhhhh no. I did NOT just sleep with him. I looked under the dark green blanket and sure enough, we were both naked. I knew I could not bear to be here when he woke up, so I dressed quietly, cast a few charms on my hair to give it less of that bed-head look.

And I left him. No note, nothing. I decided it would be easier that way.

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

A/N: I think I'll wait a little while to upload Sev's POV to this, depending on how you guys like it. (hintREVIEWhint)


	2. Severus

Don't Speak 2

A/N: No song this time, I decided against it.

Severus POV

I had regretted the break up since day one. I know my reason was completely self-centred and idiotic but I did it anyways. I have lost count of how mant nights I've not slept, and how many meals I couldn't eat because I was so disgusted with myself for losing her.

Oh, when I think of why I let her go, I'm ready to Avadra Kedavra myself. I clearly remember that day six months ago, when I brought her to my chambers. "Hermione, we can't see each other anymore." I didn't offer her an explanation, I simply watched her expression turn from shock, to anger, to sorrow. "OK" she whispered, barely audible. Then she was gone.

The truth is, I had let her go because I knew what people were saying about us. As madly, insanely in love with her as I was, I was horrified at the idea of my students knowing that the cruel Potions Master could be reduced to smiles, loving words, and kisses by a beautiful woman, younger than some of the students at Hogwarts, even. And there was the public. By the time we were ready to do the PDA thing, people were saying I had been sleeping with her while she was still a student which is needless to say, illegal and also untrue. We waited until she was the legal age before we did anything. My reputation was being ruined by the one thing that had ever made me happy. It was a difficult choice, and thinking about it had haunted me for weeks, but I decided that I could not let a silly little relationship ruin everything I had worked to achieve.

It had been six months since I last saw her. Six lonely, agony filled months. And then there was...that day. It was the end of August, and school was about to start so I popped over to Diagon Alley for some supplies (books, potions, quills and the like). As I was entering Flourish and Bott's I thought I saw a glimpse of chocolate colored ringlets disappearing into the crowd. It would have been far from the first time I thoughtwished maybethat I saw her. I continued on with my business in the store, until the sound of two crashing bodies near the door drew my attention. What I saw was enough to make me forget to breathe.

There she was, goddess on Earth, helping some young boy pick up his shopping parcels. 'So sweet of her, to help that boy,' I thought to myself, unconciously edging closer to her. Suddenly, I smelled something that put my senses into overdrive. It was her perfume, a mix of lillies of the valley and vanillla. I remember how many times I had held her in my arms, breathing in that scent. And then she stood up...

I really had not remarked how close I was behind her, until her nose was against my chest when she stood up. I wanted so badly to get down on my knees and beg for her to take me back, to love me again, but how weak was that? So instead I went with the second thing that came to my head. "Excuse me. You are in my way." I used my coldest tone, the one usually reserved for idiot Gryffindors. She was far, far away from being an idiot.

"Forgive me Severus, some of us have the manners to help others we may have hurt." She comes back with a tone equally cold to mine, her words also having a double meaning.

As I looked down at her, with those hazel eyes that were burning with angerhatred?towards me, her chest heaving with the deep, angry breaths she was taking, I knew I could not let us end. It would be a crime against us both, splitting up over some silly idea that ran through my head. I mentally kicked myself for that again.

"Hermione, don't be like this.Why don't we get some tea or the like, my treat?" I decided to try a new tactic, sweep any bad sentiments under the rug. But I was fairly certain, with the way she looked, she would try to kill me before going out with me.

She replies, suddenly all smiles and happiness, "Sure. Sounds great." My heart leaps, this is when I can tell her how stupid and sorry I am, and how much I still love her.

We spent a little time with the formalities, "So how have things been going?"

"I got the Medi-Witch job at St. Mungos." and that kind of talk. I looked at her sitting across from me, runnning her finger around the rim of her tea cup. She looked even more beautiful after six months, and it was all I could do not to throw myself at her. Instead, I settled for touching my foot against hers. If she pulled back, I would do nothing and act like it was an accident. But if she didn't...

And she didn't. Which is how we came to find ourselves back in my chambers. We wasted no time in begin our firey hot kisses. Oh, Merlin, how wonderful those lips were against my own. I tried to pour out every feeling of regret into that kiss, knowing full well I still owed her a proper apology, but we could do that later.

That night was the best sex I have ever had, and probably will ever have. She was always amazing in bed, and after six whole months without having her, she was all the more perfect. Her body, her kisses, her maneuvers, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. I had no idea how much I had missed her until I finally had her again. And this time I wouldn't let her go. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep, with my angel, my Hermione in my arms.

We slept late the next morning, or rather, I did. I awoke, ready to pour out my heart to her, praying she would take me back, that we could start over and be the perfect couple we knew we were. I rolled over in the bed, hoping she was still asleep so I could watch her like that. But no...she wasn't even there. I leaped from my spot, blindly checking every room in my chamber, the small sitting room, the bathroom, and the tiny dining area. No Hermione. I then returned to my room, her clothes were gone. And so was she.

A/N: There we go. Not such a happy fic this time...but please tell me what you think. Wow, it really felt rotten to leave them this way. By the way, if anyone finds a grammar/spelling error please forgive me, I don't have a beta. And being 14, I don't have all the writing experience most of you have here.


	3. The Morning After

Don't Speak 3

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Still Sev)

I could not believe it.We had shared one _amazing_ night together and she up and left me, without explaining a thing. I suppose the first feeling that went through my head was denial, maybe she had gone out to get coffee? Then came shock and surprise, I definitely had not seen that coming. Anger, how _dare_ she leave me like this? Finally, I was overcome with sadness, and sorrow. Why, did the love of my life do this to me? Could she not see she was breaking my heart?

I took a shower, without letting my mind drift to her, that night, or the wrenching pain on my heart, not metaphorically, but physically. Maybe there was such a thing as heartbreak. Oddly enough, my breathing was coming in shallower breaths, probably because of the searing pain that went through the left side of my chest every time I did manage to inhale. Oh bloody Merlin, was I having a heart attack? I may have been forty, but I was far from unhealthy. The shooting pain through my left arm confirmed what I had suspected. I, Severus Snape, a healthy man at the age of forty, was having an experience more prone to an obese sixty-year-old.

I stepped out of the shower, ready to Floo to St. Mungo's, before realizing I was stark naked. I donned my robes, mostly with my right arm and spells, then Flooed to the hospital.

"Professor Snape?" a nurse inquired, "do we need more potions?"

"No," I gasped. "I believe I am having a heart attack." Well, that changed her expression pretty quickly and within five minutes I was lying in bed in the Special Care Unit. Soon, a doctor entered.

"Hello Professor," a young man smiled. I read his name tag. _Seamus Finnigan?_ That Gryffindor idiot (weren't they all?) that I had taught was going to be treating me for a heart attack? Merlin kill me now! "We've hooked you up to several anti-clotting potions for your heart attack..." Wonderful, some incompetent fool's soup of a potion 'saving' me. "...and before you say anything about some incompetent fool having brewed it, this one was made by none other than Miss Hermione Granger, the best and brightest of St. Mungo's."

Well, that was enough to give me another coronary. "She won't be treating me at all...will she?" I asked, since I knew what an awkward moment that would be.

"I highly doubt it Sir. She's simply our Potion Brewer, she rarely sees patients." Finally, the dolt gave me a Sedating Potion, and I fell into the most restful sleep I have had in months.


	4. The Longest Ten Days Ever

Disclaimer: I am but a poor soul, madly in love with all things Harry, but sadly none of it is mine.

(Please note, very mild swearing in this chapter, no F-words or derogatory insults)

I awoke the next morning completely bedfuddled as to where I was. Then slowly, as though my brain was wrapped in wool, the events of yesterday came back to me. Right, I was in St. Mungo's after suffering from a minor heart attack.

Finnigan, excuse me, _Doctor_ Finnigan sauntered into my room with a bright smile on his face. Perhaps I was being released from this germ-ridden hellhole. "Morning Professor," The Irish lilt on his tounge made him seem all the more cheery. "I trust you slept well last night? And that you are feeling all right this morning?"

"Yes, yes" I snapped. "Now, can I get back to Hogwarts? I missed a whole day of teaching yesterday and who knows what may have happened by"

The dumbass simply laughed. "Sorry Professor, but we have a strict ten-day-wait policy for all heart attack victims, no matter how minor or severe it may have been. You should be out in ten days indeed."

"But _why_?" My voice took on a whiny tone. "I feel fine, better than I have in a long time I dare say, and I do doubt I will suffer from another heart attack." But my complaints, cajoling, and even threats did not faze this young man. Thinking back I supposed Finnigan always had been rather patient, never speaking out against my orders, or point-giving methods. But nonetheless, I am Severus Pheredin Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will bloody leave here whenever I damn well please. So I thought.

I went to stand up and realized the Sedating potion I had been given had not quite worn off yet, as I immediately became dizzy and light-headed. I supposed I didn't want to leave _quite_ yet. But then another thought made me reconsider staying for ten days. That reason's name was: Hermione Granger.

With all of the other events recently, I had forgotten she had her little Potion Maker job here. That meant...something she had touched was now flowing through my body, and healing me. Well I could think of other ways for her to heal me, that also involved touching...No! Oh Merlin, my mind was in the gutter. Still, there was no denying that sex with Hermione was the best sex ever. Even if it looked like I would never have that again.

After a few more hours asleep, I was very pleased to find that I could stand up and walk over to the toilet that I realized I desperately needed to use. I began to wonder if the next ten days would be spent in solitary confinement, or if I would be allowed out of this drab white room. Drab, and white, described my new 'chambers' quite well...wooden bed, with white sheets, blanket and pillows, white walls and white floors. The tiny window in my door (also white) gave the remarkable view of a white hallway. This was going to be the longest ten days of my life...

The hospitals I know have a policy like this, so I applied it to St. Mungo's. I have no idea what goes on elsewhere.

A/N: Voila, chapter 4 up and running! Reviews please!

Oh and to all my lovely reviewersTHANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! You can't know how happy I get every time I read these reviews. Also, Hermione's reason for leaving will be explained very soon. I expect one of the next few chapters will be from her POV. I'm sorry if I seem jumpy between characters, but I really want to get both of their thoughts and feelings in, while keeping things current.


	5. Not Joking Hermione!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JK Rowling and those other lovely people.

A/N: Switching to Hermione's POV for now. Forgive me if it seems confusing for now but I want to keep the story current with both POVs like I said in my last chapter.

(Hermione POV)

It's been two days since I last saw him, two days since I last kissed him, and two days since I last slept with him for Merlin's sakes. What kind of slut am I? Letting one stupid man make my knees buckle, and my lips sing his name, while at the same time breaking my heart.

So why did I leave, knowing I would hurt both of us? The answer is simple, or maybe not so simple. I did not want to look like an idiot, I did not want to have to face an awkward morning-after conversation about where we were, and I did _not_ want to be in line for another heartbreak. He did it once, how did I know he wouldn't do it again? I still think I made the right choice, as every sad and angry feeling, thought and worry that I felt for the last six months ran through my head. I believe the two hundred or so days since we broke up were the worst two hundred or so days of my life. Then I got my job at St. Mungo's and things began to look up, since I had something to concentrate on other then nursing a broken heart.

Look at me now, I'm an emotional mess. I just hope I will never see him again. Obviously I am not that lucky...

"Hermione!" Seamus Finnigan, the head honcho at St. Mungo's came bounding up to me at lunch, white doctor's robes trailing behind him. "You'll never guess who I treated for a heart attack!" His blue eyes twinkled mischieviously.

"No Seamus, I can't say I would be able to, so tell me," I was not in the mood for jokes, but the ever jovial man egged me on.

"Come on Hermione take a guess, here's a hint: You and I both know him, but you do better than me."

Well, it could be any number of people...Harry? No, he was only twenty-three, same with Ron. It was a he, obviously older... "Okay Seamus, is it...Dumbledore?"

"No! Merlin Hermione, you think having _him_ in here would cause much more of a stir, and he is fit as a fiddle anyways. You obviously won't get this one so I suppose I will have to tell you."

"Please do. I must say my curiosity can not take much more of this!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Oh...no...no. Seamus you know that is not a funny joke!" Seamus, along with Harry, Ron and Ginny were the only people who I had told about my relationship with Severus.

"No joke, I swear. Yesterday morning, the crotchety old bugger came in because he had a mild heart attack. I treated him, with nothing other than your potions, and now he is in day two of the ten day watch."

"Oh _shit_! Seamus, I am about to confess a relatively embarrassing secret to you, and if you tell anyone, I will hex you into the next millenium." He nodded solemnly, and I knew I could trust him. "Two days ago I ran into Severus in Diagon Alley. We chatted, in a friendly manner, and to make a long story short, the next morning I awoke in his bed."

"Blimey Hermione, did he...rape you?" Seamus's eyes grew into saucers.

"No, nothing like that at all. It was completely voluntary. But it gets worse. When I found out my situation the following morning, Severus was not yet awake, so I simply dressed and left, while he was still sleeping. I hadn't really planned on seeing him again."

"Damn right you didn't." A low, growling voice came from behind us.

A/N: Why bother stopping here? Well, I am a little ill so I would prefer to rest but since I have all of these ideas bouncing around in my head so no doubt the next chappie will be up soon. Please review as it's how I know this story is getting read so I will continue!


	6. Confrontations and a Night Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to JKR, am making no profit whatsoever etc.

**Note to kishkitten36: It is true that this is based on the same songfic I posted on Whispers. And yes I do have a different sequel going on there. The two will not intertwine at all, they are to remain very separate stories. I may use quotes from one in the other, but that is as far as the similarities will go. I am expecting this fic to end a little sooner then the one on Whispers, actually, so there will be less characters. Also, with regard to the way Hermione/Seamus act, let's just say Sevie is a special case.**

**If anyone wants a link to the sequel to the first two chapters of this story (they were posted as a separate story on Whispers) then here is the link: **

(Hermione's POV -- May switch to Sev part way through the chapter..)

_Recap: _

_"Blimey Hermione, did he...rape you?" Seamus's eyes grew into saucers._

_"No, nothing like that at all. It was completely voluntary. But it gets worse. When I found out my situation the following morning, Severus was not yet awake, so I simply dressed and left, while he was still sleeping. I hadn't really planned on seeing him again."_

_"Damn right you didn't." A low, growling voice came from behind us._

Oh Merlin. I turned around, praying that it was not _him._ Unfortunately, I was greeted (if you can call it that) by a pale face, brow furrowed in anger, dark eyes smoldering, framed by long, silky, black hair. It was none other than Severus Snape, my ex. My mouth went dry, my lungs lost air, and sadly...my knees buckled. But thankfully, my lips did _not_ sing his name. Instead I believe they dropped open into something along the lines of a gape.

"Seamus," I squeaked, holding on to a chair (we were in the eating area) for balance, "could you give us a minute?" No questions asked, Seamus left wordlessly.

"Okay Severus, what the hell do you want?" Why was he here, hunting me down, when I thought I had made it clear I never wanted to see him again!

"I want an explanation," his voice was cold and emotionless. I could not tell if he was hurt, or sad, or angry, of maybe it was the potions making him do this? I searched my brain for any answer other than the right one, that he wanted to talk to me. But never the less, I saw red.

_"You want an explanation! You want a bloody explanation!_" I yelled, not caring that most of the staff was staring at us. Then I realized that most of the staff was staring at us, so I dragged him into the empty patient room next door. "_What about me?_" I then regained control of my voice, yet my eyes began to tear up. "When I woke up the other morning, all I remember was how sad, heartbroken and lonely I felt when you left me. And as natural as it felt to be waking up next to you, I did not want to feel the pure agony I have felt since we broke up. Maybe you could have softened the blow by giving me an explanation instead of 'Hermione we can't see each other anymore--'"

He interrupted with, "My reasons were completely selfish, idiotic, asinine, what ever you want to call it. The point is I made a mistake. But Hermione, two wrongs certainly do not make a right, yet I can see why you left," his voice was soft and soothing, almost like the purr he had when he whispered it to me late at night. "Do you _really_ want to know my reason for dumping you?"

"Yes."

He sighed, as though he was about to do something he would deeply regret. "My reputation was in jeopardy."

I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach. My first love had dumped me because of his reputation? "_Whaaaat_?" I gasped.

"People were saying things about us. They said that we had been in a relationship long before you left Hogwarts, they were saying I was going against my family and their traditions--"

I had had enough of this. "So then Severus, you are most certainly who not who I thought you were. You put on the façade of being some man, higher above the rest of us, who does not give a flying fuck what any one thinks about him. Yet you care enough to end the best relationship both of us will probably ever have. Applause Severus. Enjoy your life of lonliness, while I go off and marry someone I will never love as much as I loved you." I finally began to cry, so I turned a bolted out of the room. I heard a feeble 'Hermione' coming from him, but I pretended I hadn't heard. I had finally gotten what I had wanted to off of my chest, and I had found out the information I had wanted to know--or at least wanted to at the time.

I found the toilets, so I cleaned up a little before I went back outside. I found Seamus almost immediately. "Hey there Hermione, how..." his voice trailed off as he saw my puffy red eyes. He engulfed me in a hug, and I began to cry again. "Listen, our shifts are just about over. How about I take you out tonight, for a pick-me-up?"

The prospect of going out, with a peer for once instead of alone, seemed like the perfect idea to take my mind off today. I smiled weakly and agreed. He would pick me up at eight, and we would go dancing--a secret passion of mine.

Once I reached my flat, I took a long hot bath filled with bubbles and lavender oil. I picked out my favorite outfit, a slightly clingy red tank top that had a scoop neck, and my newest black jeans. Seamus had told me we were going to a hot new club in the Muggle part of London, so no robes tonight. I charmed my hair from its usual curls (although they were not a bushy as they used to be) to deep waves. I applied only basic make up, mascara, a little blush...and just a hint of my new 'Sex Kitten' perfume. After all, it was very clear that _he_ and I would never be together, so it is high time to find my second love.

Seamus showed up at eight o'clock on the dot. He looked very handsome in jeans and a white dress shirt, showing off a tan the fluorscent lights of St Mungo's could not do justice to. He also looked very muscular now that he was not lost under the billowing white doctor's robes. _Hmm.._ I wondered to myself, _what would **he** be like on the dance floor?_

We got a cab to the club, _Joint_, and I was surprised by the number of people I knew there. Ginny Weasely was with Neville, and Lavender Brown was with someone I didn't recognize. And a rather tipsy-looking Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were snogging by the bar. _Joint_ was lit through the floor, with no wall or ceiling lights. There was a DJ playing many muggle songs I recognized. There was a bar serving what was obviously alcohol, Merlin knows I would need some of that.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Seamus grabbed my hand and led me up onto a platform where many other couples were dancing. This version of dancing was much more provocative than anything I had ever done, but I let the beat carry my body. Seamus was an amazing dancer, and when the second song ended, he whispered in my ear "Wow Hermione, I had no idea what a bllody great dancer you were." We left the floor a few dances later, to get drinks. He ordered a 'Black Devil' while I, feeling risky, got a Sex on the Beach. When I placed my order, Seamus laughed, as did I. I did not even know what I had ordered but it felt _goooood_ going down, so I got two more. We then went back to dance, and my body was feeling much lighter than it had at the beginning.

I tossed my head back and wiggled my body to the music. "Oh Seamus!" I giggled, and it felt like a lot of effort to get the words out. "This is the _best_ time I've had in months!" He smiled at me, and he looked really gorgeous smiling there in the light. So I kissed him. And he kissed me back. And we kissed all night long...I think...

A/N: Oh Heavens! Here we go, I have many, many devilish plans for this story.In fact I am starting the next chapter as soon as I have posted this one(in about 5 minutes).But do not fear, true love conquers all...or does it? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Reviews appreciated!


	7. The Morning After All Over Again part 1 ...

This is technically chapter 7A...

Disclaimer: I own nothing etc. etc.

(The POV of Hermione Granger)

_Urrrrrrrrgh_. The first thought that ran through my head as sunlight poured onto my face the next morning. My head was swimming, pounding and numb all at the same time and...there's someone next to me! I leapt from the bed I was on (which I immediately realized was not mine) and decided to peer at my sleeping companion. Seamus Finnigan was lying on the other side of what I guessed, and hoped, was his bed. And he was as naked as I was. My mental alarms began ringing, please, please tell me we did not...but the sticky feeling between my thighs confirmed my fears: _I had shagged Seamus Finnigan!_ Not only was I not currently, nor ever was, in a relationship with the man, he was my damn boss!

I stumbled to the bathroom, looking for--never mind, I was worshiping the porcelain god--my clothes, and discovered my shirt was in the bathroom, while everything else was in Seamus' bedroom. Okay then...what happened here? Other than the obvious.

I splashed some water on my face, found my bra and panties, and put those on. I then took my wand from the pocket of my jeans and performed a quick Hangover Cure before I heard a groan come from the bed.

"Morning, Sunshine," I smiled, leaning over to see his face, scrunched up in pain. I pointed my wand at Seamus, muttering the same spell as I performed on myself, since he had drank as much if not more then me.

He blinked a few times, then stared at me. "Hermione? What're you doing here? This is my..." He looked down at himself, realizing he was naked and I was clad in only my underwear. "We didn't...did we?" He asked, eyes wide with fear.

"I believe so," I replied. No point in beating around the bush. Seamus and Hermione had sex, while wasted off their rockers last night.

"But I don't remember," he murmured. "No offense to ya at all Hermione, but we were both very drunk. Oh Merlin, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Seamus, you didn't rape me or anything." I knew I had not said the right thing, as he went pale.

"How would you know!" He asked frantically. "You don't remember anything, and neither do I. Oh Hermione, what will I do!"

He looked so adorable and pathetic, wringing his hands, more worried than I had ever seen him. It made my heart melt. I leaned in and kissed him softly on his mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed...

No Lemon Here! I'm only 14! Can't be writing about that!

A/N: Evil? Trust me Hermione will get her just desserts. Also, this is extremely short as I am making a longer chapter for Severus which takes place at the same time as Hermione and Seamus...are well, you know, in the morning. Reviews please! And I do promise that Hermione _will_ learn her lesson!


	8. TMAAOA Part 2 of 2

This is chapter 7B. And we finally return to Sevie's POV.

Disclaimer: You know the story by now.

**A/N: This does not really have much to do with the story. I just thought some of you might want a little insight to how Severus is feeling. I decided it's hard to do his POV so about 90 of the story will be by Hermione.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid _idiot._ Why was I so frigid and cruel to her? I supposed I had gotten what I deserved, a life of solitude and lonliness, doomed to be the Greasy Git of Hogwarts forever. I remembered the look on her face when I had told her why I had dumped her, my words had the effect of a slap in the face. Now she was gone forever...again.

Whenever I see her, even after we broke up, I want to grab her and throw her onto the nearest bed. Not only that, I want to steal a Time Turner and go straight back to the day that I dumped her, and completely forget making that _huge_ mistake. But I did dump her, and we did sleep together, and she does hate me. I can't change that, I can only move on.

Yesterday's confrontation was horrible. It ended with her being in tears. It still tears my heart apart (AN: So BSB!) to see her cry. I still curse myself for leaving her for the reasons I did. Truthfully, I would have married her long ago had I not been so asinine. It felt like the nearly three years that we were together officially counted for nothing.

Watching her leave yesterday, I saw Finnigan ask her to go out with him, dancing or something equally foolish. I hid around the corner, to hear their little conversation and she bloody said _yes._ Odd as it may seem, that set my blood boiling. I felt almost as if she was cheating on me, even though we were very clearly not together, _dating_. We never 'dated' as such, we preferred to sit in the dungeons, or on a stone bench outside and talk. Much more entertaining then showing off our relationship by going to a bar or something along those lines. Of course we did much more than talk, those were my favorite 'dates' indeed.

Why do I obsess about the past like this? I suppose many people do this, and I am not immune to the odd hint of humanity, yet it can not be healthy to let these memories about her take over my present. _Face it, Severus,_ I thought to myself. _You fucked up. It's time to move on._

Move on I shall. Yet that means nothing. A forty-year-old, sour, pale, hooked-nosed, greasy-haired Potions Master was not exactly many women's idea of the perfect man. A long time before Hermione, I had come to the realization that I would indeed spend my adult life alone, both physically and romantically. I deign to think that if it was not for my job at Hogwarts, I would be something like a hermit, with a small cabin buried deep in the woods...No, no I take that back. I hate the woods and all things outdoors. That is rather irrelivant to my issue: Me. Love. Hermione. Or, in a coherent sentence, I am still in love with Hermione.

We really were the oddest couple. I was old, she was bursting with youthful innocence. I was dark and brooding, while she awoke every morning with her eyes shining, bright and chipper. I suppose that the only thing we had in common was our intellect. I had the highest score in recent history on the NEWTs...until Hermione tied me. I still reminisce about the hours we spent discussing history, culture, potions, the future in general. I suppose a topic that we both avoided was _our_ future. I still stand by the fact that I would have married her, but I suppose it is a little late for that now.

There I went again, we _were_, we _never_...none of that matters! I am stuck in lurch at St. Mungo's for the next week and there is not a bloody thing I can do about it. Hermione hates me, yet again helpless. She and Seamus Finnigan are possibly dating, damn it I am still bloody helpless. I have never been so out of control. I am called a Potions _Master_ for a reason, I can control anything there. If I choose to add but one flake of Mintwood to my Bone-Mending Potion, I have just changed it to a Hair-Growing Potion. Yet here, there is so much I do not control--a whole other person to be exact.

I suppose there is nothing else I can do. I shall simply sleep the next week away, hopefully things will be looking better when I am released from here...

A/N: I didn't really care for this, I simply decided to remind you all that Severus was still here. His POV will be making guest appearances throughout this story, I suspect...even though I have almost no plan after the next chapter, and I believe I will rely on your reviews and responses to figure out where I shall go. So...Review! --I will be asking for your input in the next chapter and it will be **_pivotal_**regarding how the story will continue and end!


	9. Two Months

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling in disguise! Just kidding. I am still Jeanne. And I do not own HP.

Back To Hermione's POV--

I suppose I was shocked with the feelings I had developed for Seamus. It had been two months since we had first slept together, and I could actually say I loved the man. Now whether I was _in love_ with him was another story, but I did indeed have very strong feelings for him. The whole hospital knew that we were a couple, and they thought we were so cute together. I usually rolled my eyes at the simpering compliments, but I loved the feeling of being in a stable relationship.

I was happy to not have to deal with Severus in his remaining time at St. Mungo's. It would have been indescribably awkward for the two of us otherwise.

Of course, Merlin forbid things stay happy and quiet for long...no that would make life too easy! I had moved in with Seamus about two weeks earlier, and I couldn't have been happier. My life was fairly busy, and I rarely had time to look at a calendar, but when I did notice the date I realized something was missing in my life...and I immediately screamed. Seamus came running.

"Mione! What happened?" Worry showed all over his face. "Why were you screaming?"

"Is today _really_ April 12th?" I asked, praying his wizard calendar was out of whack or something.

"Yeah...why? Did you forget someone's birthday or something?"

"No, I wish it was that simple...I have to go out for a second. I'll be back in half-an-hour or so." I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door.

I hurried down the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade, dusk was approaching and I wanted to be home before dark. I saw what I was looking for, an after-hours clinic. I gave the witch at the desk my name, and sat down to wait with several others who had various injuries. One wizard had his nose moved a good two inches over on his face, another was sprouting large boils very quickly. There was a young boy of about fourteen in Hogwarts robes, and he had his hand transfigured into a sword. In fact next to him was--

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall greeted me warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm feeling a little poorly, and I just wanted to--" I couldn't continue thankfully, because a doctor called my name.

"Miss...Granger," a man of about sixty looked over the parchment that had my information on it after giving me a once-over. "You seem healthy, no injuries or illnesses, what is your problem?"

"I...um...Ineedapregnancytest," I mumbled quickly, looking at the white tile floor.

"Excuse me?" He looked up, a little puzzled. "You need what now?"

"A...test...pregnacy test."

He didn't faint, or scream at me, or ask why I was 'Miss' and not 'Mrs'. He simply agreed and waved his wand, saying "_ingravesco estca."_

A blue light glowed around my mid-section, but I felt nothing. The doctor then turned to me and said "Well Miss Granger, you are definitely two months pregnant."

A/N: That's it! Is the baby Sev's or Seamus'? Now...I have a poll: Here goes...

**Do you want to know who the father is before or after the baby is born?**

Please respond in the form of a review, or if you feel the need to an email 


	10. Breakdowns and Tests

**A/N: All righty then, you wanted to know before...you will know now!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"I...um...Ineedapregnancytest," I mumbled quickly, looking at the white tile floor._

_"Excuse me?" He looked up, a little puzzled. "You need what now?"_

_"A...test...pregnacy test."_

_He didn't faint, or scream at me, or ask why I was 'Miss' and not 'Mrs'. He simply agreed and waved his wand, saying "ingravesco estca."_

_A blue light glowed around my mid-section, but I felt nothing. The doctor then turned to me and said "Well Miss Granger, you are definitely two months pregnant."_

_-_

"I'm what?" Surely my ears had failed me.

"You. Are. Pregnant." He spoke as if speaking to a young child. Why was I shocked? I was simply confirming from a medical expert what I had already known. But...oh no, Seamus? Severus? Who was the father? How would I know until this baby was born...I certainly could not wait nine months to find out.

"Um, Doctor, I am in a bit of a pickle here. You see, I slept with two different men within two days of each other about two months ago...is there any way of telling which one is the father?" I was blushing, I had not wanted to explain my story, which made me sound like a whore, to a strange man.

"Yes Miss Granger, there is indeed a test we can do. You simply need to go to St. Mungo's, I will owl them, and bring both men with you, there is a simple spell that a doctor can perform,." The doctor was now looking at me like I had expected him to at the beginning of the visit, when I had asked for a pregnancy test. He was quizzical to say the least, and I had no doubt he was judging me, not that I could blame him...I did sound like a horrible person.

Naturally, the easy part was over and all I had to do was thank the doctor, and hope I never saw him again. Then, ugh I could not bear the thought of it...I had to tell Seamus, _and_ Severus. That would be gut-wrenchingly difficult, but I got myself into this predicament, and I had to deal with the consequences.

I hurried back to the flat. "Seamus!" I called, "I need to talk to you for a second."

He stepped out of the bathroom, dripping water onto the hardwood floor. "Sure Mione, what is it?"

"Have a seat," I gestured to the couch and he sat down heavily, a puzzled look playing on his face. "This is difficult to say but there's no sense in beating around the bush...I'm pregnant." I watched quietly as all of the blood drained from his face. Then he spoke in a voice so quiet I thought I had misheard him.

"It's not mine. I am not having any damn kid. I don't want kids. Way to be a whore Hermione. You can go now." His words were slow and measured, sentences short. I began to tear up, wondering why he was suddenly disowning me, going from calling me an affectionate nickname to such a terrible insult. "Well?" He questioned when I didn't move. "Oh, I supposed you need to pack, no need, I'll take care of it quickly." With that, he left the sitting room and entered the bedroom, where I could hear dresser drawers banging. A few minutes later he returned, saying nothing, with my suitcase. I took it and left.

Now here I was, pregnant and alone with nowhere to go, walking the streets of London at night. Where do I go? Where? Where? I racked my brain and I could only come up with one answer. I headed for the Leaky Cauldron, so I could Floo to my destination. Normally I would Apparate, but I read it is unsafe for pregnant women to do so. Once inside the bar-cum-restaurant I headed for the large fireplace and grabbed some powder out of my purse. I threw it into the fire, stepped inside and said "Hogwarts."

**A/N: I could end it here...or not. Oh, BTW the next part is more or less fluff-o-rama. I'll let you know when you are in a fluff-free zone.**

I arrived as it began to rain. I was becoming soaked, so without a second thought I performed a leaping spell so I could get over the gates. I hoped nobody would notice me sneaking in, using a secret door I had discovered in my last year. I could use all the back hallways until I reached the person I needed to see. I raised my hand, and knocked on the heavy wooden door, praying he would be inside. Sure enough, I could hear footsteps approaching.

He answered, glanced down, and turned even paler then usual. "Yes?" Was all he asked, and although he tried to keep his cool, I could tell he was shocked.

"Oh Severus!" I began to sob, and I suppose the pitiful sight of a soaking wet girl crying her eyes out moved even his heart, and he took me in his arms, and carried me inside. He laid me on his black leather couch and I regained a little composure, enough to perform a drying spell.

He looked at me, waiting for an explanation as to why after two months, I show up at his door and break down crying. "Well," I began. "It's a long story. As you know, we slept together just over two months ago. I um, slept with Seamus two nights after that. Now I am two months pregnant."

He did not react as Seamus did thankfully. He simply asked, "Am I the father?"

I answered as honestly as I could. "I...don't know. I hope so, really. Seamus called me a whore and told me to leave. And here you are, after I treated you so terribly..." I trailed off, realizing I was beginning to babble. "There's test. We can do it as soon as possible, we simply need to go to St. Mungo's."

"Would you like to go in the morning?"

"Yes, that would be great. I should go now, I'm sorry I interrupted you so suddenly."

"Where are you staying?" When he asked this, I tried to think up a lie in my head, but all I could come up with was the truth.

"I don't know."

Instantly, he answered. "You will stay here. You may have my bed, I will sleep on the couch." I almost laughed, he was the perfect gentleman.

"Nonsense," I replied. "I arrived uninvited, dropped a massive surprise on you and you expect me to kick you out of your own bed? I can easily take the couch for one night, Severus."

He looked at me as though I had come from an asylum. "Hermione, you are in an extremely delicate condition. There is no way you will sleep on the couch tonight. That is my final answer." I knew a voice like that meant indeed, that was his final answer.

So it ended up with me in my tank top, and in his silky black pyjama pants, lying in the lush four poster bed. Ahhh, it felt good lying amongst the down-filled duvet, and sheets that felt as though they were a billion thread count. Despite the color of choice--black--this bed was _perfect_. Severus transfigured his couch into a bed, I had not thought of that.

I had a terrible sleep, and at around three in the morning, I was awakened from a horrible nightmare. I was running through the Forbidden Forest, and Seamus was chasing me. He kept screaming '_I'll kill you mudblood whore! You and that damn baby!' _ Severus was standing on the other side of the Forest, and I kept screaming for his help and then--

"Hermione!" An urgent voice whispered in my ear. I shot up, thinking I was still in the Forest. It was pitch dark in the room and I could not see a thing, but I could feel his breath on my cheek...we were very close together. "Hermione, you had a nightmare, that's all. You're fine now."

I began to cry again, though why I do not know. "No, I'm not! Seamus was going to kill me a-and you were w-way on the other side of the forest and..." I shut up the instant I felt his warm arms slide around me, protecting me from all evil. I nestled into his shoulder, and listened as he told me that it was okay, and that nobody could hurt me. "Severus?" I asked, my voice small and hoarse from crying, "Do you think...that you...um, could stay here, just until I fall asleep?"

_What_ had I just asked him to do? Lie down with me, or Merlin he must think I am stupid! But no, he simply released me from his arms, and lay down next to where I was sitting. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them when he realized I was not lying down. He patted the spot next to him, and shut his eyes again. I climbed under the sheets and immediately fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Six hours later, I was woken by something next to me, or rather under me, moving. My eyes flew open and I realized that I had my head on Severus's chest, and he had his arms wrapped around me. What did I do here? If I moved to separate us, he might wake up and that would be too awkward. I decided to pretend I was asleep, and see what he did. I did not have to wait long, about ten minutes later, his breathing changed rhythm and I felt him tense up. Indeed, he must be awake. He gently lifted my head off of his chest and put it on the pillow, where it belonged. Then I heard him get up and water running--he was taking a shower, a cold one by the sounds the pipes were making. I decided that I could wake up now.

I hopped out of the bed, sighing because Severus's dungeons were naturally windowless and it was always very dark inside. Oh well, I decided that I could fix that, if the need arose. While I sat idly on the couch, I wondered what would happen if it turned out Severus was indeed the father of my--oh no.

I raced for the kitchen sink and barely made it before the contents of last night's supper made their way into it. It wasn't until I felt a hand holding my hair back, that I came back from the horrible world of morning sickness. "All done?" he asked. All I could do was nod, and then throw up again. "Morning sickness...you certainly are pregnant," he commented when I was finished.

I was not sure whether that was insult, or a general comment, so I didn't reply. I simply walked in to the green, silver and black bathroom to prepare for the visit to St. Mungo's. As soon as I was clean and dressed, we left. It felt oddly natural to be walking down the street with Severus, as though we were still a couple. Yet neither of us spoke of the impending issue, or the past, we simply kept it present, in fact we barely spoke at all. Finally, we made it to the steel-framed glass doors of St. Mungo's, the place where my fate, and my baby's fate, would be decided. Would the father be that horrible bastard Seamus, or lovely, responsible Severus? As I sat in the examination room, with Severus next to me, I wondered how what he would be like as a father...playing Quidditch, teaching him or her the art of cutting heart-strings and slicing wormwood...

Soon a Medi-Witch entered, and it was my colleague Alison Graves. She gasped when she saw me with Severus. "Hermione!" she exclaimed, her pretty blue eyes widening. "What are you doing here for a..." she looked around as if there were spies lurking in the corners, "..._paternity test_?"

I rolled my eyes, the saying about dumb blondes certainly applied to her, shaking those golden locks in disbelief. "Well, I only know of one situation when one needs a test such as this one Alison, I believe I would like to know if this man-" I gestured toward Severus "-is the father of my unborn child. Now will you please perform the test?"

Alison nodded, her expression turning grave. Despite her naive exterior, she was a master at all kinds of tests like this one. "First, I will need a lock of his hair, then I will place it on your stomach, say the spell, and if the hair glows red, congratulations!" She proceeded to clip a shiny black piece of hair from Severus as I lay on the table and pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach. Alison laid the hair on my stomach, and it tickled slightly, but I was fine with that. "_Incantien Farensis_" she muttered, pointing her wand at my stomach. At first, nothing happened, and my heart dropped. Seamus was the father. Tears began to roll down my face at the thought of _him_ raising a child. But then slowly, a pink tinge appeared around the hair, and the color intensified until without a doubt, the hair was glowing red.Odd as it may seem, I cried harder, no doubt a mix of hormones, joy and relief.

"Congratulations," Alison smiled. "You two are the proud-parents to be!" She hugged me quickly and left.

I sat on the examining table in shock. I suppose I had known all along Severus would be the father, but still, it felt so good to finally _know_. I would have said something, but my voice did not seem to be connected to my brain. So Severus spoke. "Well then Hermione, we have a lot of plans to make."

**A/N: I AM STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK! I AM SOOOO EXCITED. But I don't really know why. Oh well. You wanted to know, and for those who didn't: sorry, but I had to go with the majority. Now the next question, Girl or Boy? I know already, but I just wanna know what you guys think! So review away!**


	11. Decisions and Confessions

Disclaimer: Own nada, zilch, zip.

Before I could speak, we had Apparated to Severus's dungeons. Immediately, all planning thoughts had left my head. "Severus! Do you know how dangerous it is for a pregnant woman to Apparate? The dangers of getting spliced are--" I stopped when I saw the guilty and confused look on his face. Poor man. He really didn't have a clue as to what to do in a situation like this, and he must feel terrible, Merlin knows he loves being in control. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You had no idea..."

He shook his head, not yet losing the helpless look. "No Hermione, that was stupid, I know all about Apparating, surely I should remember this rule. My mind is simply, overloaded. What are we going to do?"

"I am most certainly not going to deny you the rights you now have as a father Severus," I began, even though I had no idea where I was going with this conversation. "Although, I am most certainly not expecting anything of you. I will not classify this child as a _mistake_ or and _accident_ because that is untrue. I will love this baby will all of my heart, and I am sure we will manage fine with or without you."

"Really now, Hermione, this is basically my only chance at a successor and an heir and you think I will abandon you like this?" he asked incredulously. "I will undoubtedly support this child financially every step of the way, and he or she will be a large part of my will, but I will only be as physically involved as you would like me to be. If you prefer that I stay our of your life, than I shall, with the simple request I get to see something of my child, a picture or anything, every now and then, to prevent that I never know who my child is. The choice is yours Hermione, but I do want to be a father...no matter what though, I will respect your decision." He finished and looked straight into my eyes. Black fire burning into my soul.

Oh damn. When he looked into my eyes, I knew I still loved him. I suppose I had known that all along, but it had taken a one-night-stand, a huge fight, one other relationship and a surprise pregnancy to make me realize that. We had both screwed up, but the question was: would our child have single parents...or something else? I was currently too tired and hormonal to make such a decision so I said "Well Severus, let's try and sort this out. Eight months ago we had a horrible break up. Two months ago, I saw you and we had a one-nighter. Due to that, I am now pregnant with your child and we are here deciding what to do. This is incredibly awkward because we aren't together or anything and you surely can't love me, even though I am in love with you-" I clasped my hand over my mouth. Please, please, _please_ tell me he had not heard that.

The only word that could summarize Severus's physical reaction was that he gaped. His jaw dropped down, his eyes widened and I knew for sure that he had indeed heard my slip-up. "Y-you what?" He stammered, speechless for what I believe was the first time in his life.

I decided to face the music, after all if I was having the man's child I may as well be completely honest with him. "I love you Severus, I never stopped loving you. And I know that I ruined it all by leaving you and dating Seamus and damn if I could take everything I have done back I would, really. But I thought I should just be honest--"

I was cut off by lips on mine. To be specific, Severus's lovely, soft, warm lips. The ones that lit me on fire. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, and it was not long enough at all. I looked deep into his eyes as we pulled apart, waiting for him to tell me something, anything. "Hermione Granger," he murmured. "I love you too."


	12. Sickness and Friends

I woke up the next morning singing inside. _He loves me! He loves **me.**_ I, Hermione Granger, am in love with my current lover, Severus Snape. But perhaps I should begin from after our kiss last night. When we pulled apart, he told me "Hermione Granger, I love you too." And he said it in the nicest, most romantic, most alluring voice. It is safe to say neither of us got too much sleep that night. I know I sound like a silly, love-sick schoolgirl, but that is what I am, minus the schoolgirl. I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around my middle. I turned over to greet Severus. I found him staring at me, with a small, amused smile playing on his face. I brushed the silky black hairs out of his eyes and leaned in for a good-morning kiss...never mind, I raced towards the toilet to throw up. _Ugh,_ I thought to myself, _Another x number of months..._

Finally, two hours later, I was done being sick, and dressed and showered, as was Severus. "Why don't we go to the library, and do some research about what the next seven months will be like?" I asked, because Merlin knows we both needed it. I knew next to nothing about having children, even less about being pregnant, and I could imagine that Severus was in the same boat.

We hit a Muggle library, so there was less chance of us being recognized. Of course, we were not that lucky. An old neighbour of mine, Laura Geeves (a Muggle) was in there with a child of her own. She was three years older than me, and I had not seen her in four years or so, and I hoped that she would not notice or remember me. Yet a few minutes later I heard her screech, "_Hermioneeeeeeee!"_ and she ran over, all hugs and how-are-you's. " Oh my gawd, you look great, but you have certainly put on a few pounds! Yeah, I'm like married and all know, and I've got a kid, his name's Colin and--holy shit Hermione..._who is that_?" She quit her babbling when Severus came up behind me, arms filled with books like _What to Expect When You're Expecting, Pregnancy for Dummies, _and _The Basics of Child Care._ "Oh my gawd girl are you...pregnant? And who is this guy, he sure as hell isn't your dad! Ew, he's not the father is he?"

"Laura, that is none of your business, good-bye." I kept my tone cool and my words clipped as I spun away.

"Hermione, who was that?" Severus seemed confused by Laura's onslaught of questions.

"Just someone I used to know. She's annoying isn't she?" I smiled. "Have you checked out these books?" He nodded, so I suggested we return to my flat to read over them.

I was reading about the three C's: Cravings, Contractions and Childbirth and I was ready to die. Not only would I want--no _need_--to eat lots of foods, some in seemingly disgusting combinations (the example the book gave was turkey covered in chocolate sauce with sprinkles on top), from Month Seven on I could experience 'false labour' meaning I would be in pain, but they baby would not be born. When I read about actually _having_ the baby, I could not believe it. I knew the basics about childbirth, but reading all these terribly painful experiences and then seeing those downright disgusting pictures is enough to put one off having children forever. I voiced my concerns to Severus and he bloody _laughed_. I was so angry at him that I threw my book at his head and called him an insolent fool before running off to my room to cry about how terrible and unsympathetic he was.

"It's just hormones!" He yelled at my closed door. "The damn book says so!" After a few seconds of silence he continued. "Look, love, there's nothing we can do but wait for this to end. I'm sorry about not being more empathetic...it's just that I'm a man and there is no physical way that I can relate to you. I feel horrible that you are going to go through all of this, but I will help you as best as I can. That's the best I can do Hermione, and I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you." I could hear him sit down outside my door with a loud thump. Then came the damn tears again, but this time because I was so moved by what he said. I hopped off my bed, dried my tears with my shirt-sleeve and opened my door, to find a rather dejected Severus sitting next to it. He looked up at me with such love in his eyes that I pulled him up and kissed him. Back to the bedroom it would be, then.

I awoke the next morning to that sinfully beautiful feeling of a naked man pressed up against my back. I gently unwrapped his arms from around me, and scurried to the bathroom to begin what felt like a routine...morning sickness. By noon, it had worn off and I told Severus that I needed to visit Harry, Ron and Ginny because since they were my best friends, they deserved to know about my current situation. "They are my best friends," I explained when he rolled his eyes. "They need to know."

I owled the Burrow, knowing the three of them would be there and sure enough, at three o'clock they were in my sitting room, waiting for my 'big surprise.' Severus conviently had to go out, the chicken. But now, Ginny and my beautiful boys were waiting for me to drop my bomb. The four of us had been through so much together with unwavering fidelity. There had been the war against Voldemort, my parents' death, and Bill Weasley's death. Yet this was a new obstacle that none of us had really dealt with--children. I watched as three pairs of eyes, two amber, one emerald, burned into mine wanting to know what was going on, why I was being so serious. So I began. "Well, as you all know, I accidentally-on-purpose slept with Severus a few months ago..."

Ron interrupted as always, "And you're back together right? Why are you being so serious about _that_?" Ginny swatted him on the arm for interrupting me and looked for me to continue.

"Yes Ron, you are right Severus and I are back together but there's more..."

Now Ginny cut me off. "You're getting married! Ooooh Hermione!" This time Harry and Ron glared at her.

I sighed. "If you all would just shut up for a second! No, Ginny, we are not getting married. I...um...am...havinghisbaby."

Three sets of jaws hit the floor. Harry recovered first. "Ahem...what now Hermione? I really don't believe what I think I just heard. You are...having...his...?" I nodded, my cheeks reddening as the other two regained their composures.

I was immediately hit with an intense barrage of questions. "When did you find out?" "Are you sure it's his because weren't you with Seamus?" "Does he know?"

"I found out a few days ago. Yes Severus is the father, I had a paternity test done. And yes Severus knows, he's promised to be here and to be a good father." They all murmured supportively, as I had hoped they would--these three weren't my best friends for no reason.

We continued to talk for another hour or so before the three decided it was time to leave. I bid them farewell, and decided to start cooking supper while I waited for Severus to return home. Bad idea. I attempted to grill chicken breasts and the very smell was nausea-inducing. I was busily worshipping the porcelain god for what felt like the hundredth time that day when Severus came home. He stuck his head in the bathroom and queried "You certainly can't be having morning sickness, it's almost six o'clock."

I lifted my unnaturally pale face up to grimace at him. "No. I tried to cook and the chicken...urghhh." The very thought of that vile, revolting food was enough to make me bring up nothing, except for stomach acid, which burned my throat. It had been a terribly long day, and even though it was the sun was just beginning to set outside, I decided that the best thing for me to do would be to sleep, until morning came and the rituals of pregnancy began all over again.

A/N: 2 Things-- 1. I have _finally_ updated my Whispers Fic (That Was Then, Severus) 2. In this story, it is early November right now. H&S slept together at the end of August. Just thought I would clarify that. I am hoping to spend a little more time on my Whispers fic though, because I feel a little like I have neglected it, but never fear! New chapters are on their way!


	13. Names and Shocks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all...lucky, lucky.

Severus and I had been living together for just over five months, making me a whopping seven and a bit months pregnant. I was huge to say the least. We had found out we were having twins, but we did not know the genders as I wanted it to be a surprise. Severus seemed to be very into the fatherly role, as we had moved to his dungeons at Hogwarts, since he still needed to teach classes. The staff was extremely supportive of us, with the exception of Trelawny. "You two are a disgrace to Hogwarts. Having children out of wedlock, and Severus is old enough to be your father not theirs," she sniffed. We had a good laugh at that one, Severus was only forty...while he could biologically be a grandfather, I suppose, it was highly unlikely in today's times. I believe poor Professor Trelawny was simply jealous, after all the chances she would settle down and have children were relatively null.

I forced Severus to have windows put in in the nursery. I could not bear the idea of my children waking up to this dark, dank place every morning of their lives, I barely knew how I handled it. About a month ago, we decided to decorate. Thanks to lovely coloring spells, there was no noxious paint required. The nursery walls were pale green, with a yellow-cream trim. We had two lovely cribs, of pale birch wood with all the matching furniture. Any blankets and the like were white, yellow or green. I would not buy anything in pink, purple or blue as we did not know the genders of our babies. I believe Severus considered me crazy, going with all these neutral colors and heaven forbid -- _windows_, that took a lot of convincing and a little seducing on my part But in the end, the beautiful pregnant woman gets her way.

Severus and I had begun to discuss names. I was very partial to the name Olivia. Not because of sentimental connections, I simply love the way it sounds...on its own. Severus and I were having this discussion again. "I still like Olivia," I commented. "But I have only found one boy's name that I am a little fond of: Brandon. Any ideas, love?"

"Hermione, I have been thinking too. And I know you wouldn't like him to be named as my middle name," When Severus brought this up again I grimaced. _Pheredin_. Without noticing my look he continued, "Even though it is a Snape family tradition, I suppose we are not exactly traditional are we? So I like Patrick for a boy. It's a strong name. There will be no namby-pamby whimsical names like Sky or Daffodil or whatever it is you Muggles call them. For a girl, while your name is nice, I like Sephima."

"Hey! I like the name Sky! But _Sephima? _No way, Severus. Ew."

He laughed gently, "I was kidding. Sophia. That would be my favorite." I mulled his names over in my head, little Patrick and Sophia, Patrick and Olivia, Olivia and Sophia, Brandon and Sophia, Brandon and Olivia, Brandon and Patrick. I

I preferred the surname Snape and to Granger, but Severus and I had yet to discuss that matter, and I was rather annoyed with waiting (hormones did that to me a lot) so I brought it up over breakfast one morning. "Severus," I began lightly over our eggs. "Severus, I've been wondering what are we going to put on the birth certificates in regards to a last name.? Granger? Snape? Granger-Snape?"

He thought it over a little, then stood up to walk the whole two feet to where I was sitting. A confused look played on my face, while he looked dead nervous. "I have been thinking of that myself. And I can only think of one solution. Hermione Granger, love of my life, light in my eyes, will you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?"

My breath caught in my throat as he pulled a gorgeous ring out of his robes. White gold, diamonds, engraved with _I love you_ in shimmering letters, this ring took the cake as to most beautiful jewelry I had ever seen. I realized I was gaping at the circular object, and said nothing but held out my hand. I was euphoric, at that tiny table in the dark dungeon, as I accepted Severus's proposal.

All of a sudden, I felt warm and wet on my legs, I stood up and realized something terrible had happened. My water broke!

No offense to any Sky's or Daffodil's out there. Really. I love the names.

**A/N: So sorry to leave you hanging, but I am starting chapter 13 right away. I am still looking for names, both boy and girl as none of you know what these babies will be. Soot Box's suggestions were very good. I do indeed like the way "Olivia Snape" sounds. But that's not final _yet_. I still need some boy's names and a few more girl ones would be helpful to. Thanks, and please review! **


	14. Babies and Names

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.

"Agh!" I screamed in agony as another brutal contraction washed over me. It had been six hours since my water broke, and I was situated in a private area of the Hospital Wing. Severus, Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting outside, while Madam Pomfrey and a Medi-witch attended to me. I clung to my sweat-soaked sheets as Madam Pomfrey performed yet another pain-relieving spell on me. "Why aren't the damned spells working?"

"Most spells aren't designed for natural pain, like childbirth," the Medi-witch replied. "All we can do is take the edge off of it. We can perform a speed charm, if you want your labour to end soon, though."

I glared at the know-it-all. Fat bitch. Did she really need to ask. "Yes I want the bloody charm? If you had ever done this you would know!" I yelled waving a hand over my body, then gritting my teeth against what felt like my uterus being ripped apart.

**Quick break to Sev's POV**

Oh Merlin. I can hear her screaming, and there is nothing I can do for her. I went through my life, wondering when I had ever felt so helpless and so angry at myself. The only other memory that my brain conjured up was when I had dumped Hermione, which was just over a year ago. Yet I could not really say I felt regret this time, as instead of doing what felt like ending my life, we were creating two new ones.

Two thirds of the Golden Trio (as I still dubbed them in my head) and the youngest Weasley were sitting on beds in the main part of the Hospital Wing, waiting anxiously for any news of how things were going. I could see Potter tense with each pain-filled noise Hermione made, and Weasley was gripping a bedsheet like a wand. Miss Weasley (or Mrs Longbottom, I supposed) kept shooting nervous glances from the sectioned-off area, to the boys to me. She was four months pregnant or so, no doubt this would stop her from having any children at all.

I nearly laughed, as I heard Hermione berating Madam Pomfrey and the Medi-witch. She sounded so bossy and Hermione-like that the situation was almost comical, until I heard someone yell 'Push!' and another scream ripped itself from Hermione's throat. That brought my heart leaping into my throat, as all of those books taught me that pushing was followed by a baby.

**Back to Hermione**

Madam Pomfrey was stationed at my head chanting manaically "Push! Push! Push! Push!" while the other excuse for a nurse was stationed between my legs going "No Hermione, harder!" And damn it I was giving it everything I had, I had no energy left until finally Idiot Nurse shrieked "A head!" I briefly glanced at the clock -- about time there was a head, I had been pushing for forty five minutes! Finally I felt like I had passed a football through me and the nurse yelled, "A boy!" As wonderful as that news was, I knew there was still one baby left, so I took a deep breath. Our daughter only took a few seconds to follow her brother. And that was it, Severus and I were now the proud new parents of a baby boy and a baby girl.

Madam Pomfrey whisked the babies away to be cleaned up and checked over, since they were a little early, even for twins. The horrid nurse, who I discovered was not so horrid, ushered Severus and my friends in to see me. They seemed wary of me, and I wondered why. "It's a boy and a girl," I smiled. I could not believe that over seven hours of pure, unadulterated pain had produced to wonderful babies.

"Congratulations Mione," my friends chorused, and quickly shuffled out to give Severus and I some privacy.

I let a few tears of joy slip out as I told him all about it. "And I am _never ever _going to go through that again Severus. For you the equivalent would be some one trying to rip your balls off with a pair of tongs and some nails. But this feeling...this indescribably wonderful and shocking feeling is the best I've ever felt."

"You don't have have children ever again if you don't want to Hermione. I can not wait to see them," and as soon as Severus finished his sentence, Madam Pomfrey swooped in with two tiny bundles in her arms. She handed one to Severus and one to me. "Your boy, Severus, and your daughter Hermione," and then she left.

I stared at the little girl in awe. She was sleeping, and she had the lightest dusting of chocolate brown hair, much like mine, on her head. I rocked her gently, and pressed a kiss to her tiny forehead. Severus sat beside us on the bed with our son (_our _son) and kissed me on the cheek. I watched Severus literally gape at his son, and I saw the uncanny resemblance. I looked at the baby, and saw that he was completely bald with dark, deep eyes. I had the sneaking suspicion that his head would be filled with jet black hair, not unlike his father's, but I kept that guess to myself. Slowly, his eyelids drooped and the baby was asleep in Severus's arms. I whispered, "Aren't they _perfect_?"

He smiled warmly, and replied, "I never thought I would see something so amazing Hermione. For once I am speechless."

"What about their names?"

"I rest adamant with Pheredin, but I will take what I can get. Not Brandon though, his initials would be BS," Severus smirked at that idea.

"Patrick, then and...Olivia. Patrick Pheredin and Olivia Sky," I almost giggled at that idea.

"Sounds lovely, I'll go tell everyone." He dropped a quick kiss on my head. Did he know I said Patrick _Pheredin_ Olivia _Sky_? HAving children really does strange and wonderful things to people.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For what I believe is the final time this story... I own nothing nothing nothing NOTHING.

_Epilogue _

_(1 year later)_

"Come here my beautiful boy," Hermione Snape smiled as she pulled her one-year-old son out of his crib. "You had a big sleep didn't you? Almost two whole hours," she cooed. Patrick Snape gazed up at his mother with the darkest eyes she had ever seen, his fathers eyes to be exact. He gave her a six-tooth grin and snuggled into her shoulder, thumb in mouth.

On a stone bench, in the warm May sun, Severus Snape was watching his daughter Olivia crawl around the stone archway. Suddenly, he heard a whimper come from her and he leapt to his feet, rushing over to the young baby. "Come here now what did you do to yourself this time?" somehow managed to scrape her knee, and a small trickle of blood was running down her leg. _Hermione would be having an apoplexy if she could see Olivia now_, Severus mused to himself.

Even though the twins were just over a year old, they were already asserting their personalities. Patrick Gareth was cuddly and affectionate and loved everyone. He preferred the safety of things he knew, and he was a mama's boy, as Severus would often joke. Though his quiet passiveness, he definitely received from his father. Olivia Alasne (means Miracle in Basque) could not have been more different. She was curious, always straining to get out of her parents' arms, so that she could explore something new. She was a constant ball of energy, with her mother's thirst for knowledge. The twins looked almost as different as they were. Olivia had her mother's brown curly hair, with eyes that were just a shade or two darker than Hermione's. Patrick, on the other hand, was the spitting image of his father, with silky black hair and deep, almost black eyes. He even had the same facial expressions as Severus, even though those expressions consisted of a lot more smiles these days.

Hermione and Severus had been in literal bliss, since the wedding six months earlier. Everyone commented on Severus's newfound smile, a real ear-to-ear grin. He claimed his family gave him that smile. Despite all of the adversity he and Hermione had faced, their love and passion were as strong as ever. They would often stay up late at night, discussing everything from politics to potions to what they would look like when they were old and gray. For them, life was perfect, and nothing could change or improve it.

_10 years later (Olivia/Patrick are 11)_

"Mum! Mum!" Olivia screeched excitedly. "Guess what! Guess! Guess!"

Hermione walked into the sunny kitchen of their small house (still on Hogwarts grounds), balancing a baby on her hip. "What is it Liv?" she asked, watching her daughter dance around the kitchen while clutching a piece of paper to her chest.

"I'm in! I got into Hogwarts!"

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie! I'm so proud that you are following in mine and your father's footsteps. How about your brother?"

"I haven't seen him, he's still in his room performing _charms_ on stuff," Olivia grinned mischievously. A house rule was that the twins were not allowed to perform magic, even if they did have their wands. Hermione rolled her eyes, and called out to Patrick.

"Did you get any mail today?" She asked her son, as he shuffled into the kitchen, shaggy black hair (the popular style) hanging in his eyes.

"Wha?" he queried. "Oh, yeah, I got a Hogwarts letter." His voice was almost a whisper, and he blushed a little.

"Patrick, being accepted into Hogwarts is nothing to blush about! This is an amazing accomplishment -- both of you. Wait until your father hears!"

"Hermione, I already know of course," Severus smiled warmly as he entered, just home from teaching. His hair was just showing hints of silver, that he charmed away, and were those _crows feet_ from _smiling_ appearing around his eyes? Why yes...yes it was.

"Daddy!" A loud, shrill voice squeaked as a four-year-old girl ran into the kitchen, to complete the family. Her straight brown hair flew behind her, as she crashed into her father's knees. He picked up Lucy Vivien and gave her a squeeze. He proceeded to peck Hermione's lips, ruffle Patrick's hair and kiss Olivia on the cheek. He picked up the baby, Aidan Dennis with no hair to speak of yet, and the oddest eyes he had ever seen. This baby had black eyes, with flecks of gold in them. Nobody knew where they came from, but Severus said he believed his maternal grandmother had those eyes. His grandmother also had extraordinarily strong powers, but both Hermione and Severus had decided to wait and see what Aidan would do. "Hello everyone," he smiled when he picked up the baby. "Congratulations Olivia and Patrick. We'll go to Diagon Alley after I'm done work tomorrow to get your supplies if you would like." The twins' faces lit up at the idea of going shopping with their father.

_A month or so after that_

"Snape, Olivia Alasne," Professor McGonagall called, not too far behind Malfoy Pandora, Longbottom Jamie and Lovegood Luna Jr. Olivia stepped up in front of the student body of Hogwarts and shut her eyes tight as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. '_Hmm, blood of a Snape and a Muggle-born runs through your veins. You know, I remember your mother's Sorting like it was yesterday. She was a total Gryffindor, heart and mind. But you...you don't want to disappoint your father by going into another house, yet your heart isn't in Slytherin. You fear resentment from the Purebloods in that house. Academically speaking, you would there is anywhere that you would soar but I will choose..._

_GRYFFINDOR!'_

A loud cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, while _most _other tables applauded politely. While the Slytherins did not exactly cheer, there were no boos as their Head of House's daughter sat at the red and gold table. Severus smiled proudly, he had never known the Sorting Hat to steer anyone wrong.

"Snape, Patrick."

As Patrick shuffled quietly up to the stool with the hat, he muttered under his breath, '_Please not Gryffindor.'_ The Hat was silent for a moment or two after being placed on Patrick's head. '_You are not like your sister at all young man,'_ the Hat began. Patrick groaned inwardly. He knew he and Olivia were different, he needed no reminder of that. It continued _'You are clever and cunning, but you keep it to yourself. You, my boy, are the spitting image of your father both inside and out. You two have a quiet, almost cold misdemeanor no matter how brilliant you really are. You are strong, with and even with confidence thin...you belong in..._

_SLYTHERIN!'_

The Great Hall sat in silence. Twins, put into two separate houses. Had this ever happened before? After a few moments, Pandora Malfoy stood up and applauded, and was quickly followed by the rest of her house. Severus grinned ear-to-ear with pride as he watched his son take a seat at his house table.

_And so the years passed, Lucy was chosen for Hufflepuff, while Aidan went to Ravenclaw. After extensive family research, Aidan discovered that he did indeed have his grandmother's eyes, and also her power to perform wandless magic. Lucy went on to become Mistress of Magic, while Olivia became head doctor at St Mungo's, not long after Seamus Finnigan (who never married) retired. Patrick married Pandora Malfoy, and despite the familial differences, Draco and Hermione soon became very close friends. Patrick and Pandora had three children -- Damien, Lorelai and Lindsay. Olivia also married Harry Potter and Hannah Abbot's son, James Potter. They had two children, Edward Harry and Norah Lillian._

_Severus and Hermione grew old and gray together, and took great delight in watching their grandchildren. Family legends go that Severus died in the morning with a smile on his face, and when the funeral director tried to pose him more solemnly, his mouth would quirk back up into a grin._

**A/N: That is it! The end! I hope you all liked it, and I think I'll do a few one-shots and songfics for a while, until an idea hits me.**


End file.
